Let Me In
by megamac12
Summary: Oneshot. Somewhere between Post Mockingjay and before the prologue. Sweet, short and a little lemon ;)


**A/N: Just a random one shot while I suffer from writer's block on my other story, Second Chances. To those of you waiting for it, I apologise sincerely, it's taking me longer than expected.**

**I do not own THG or the characters. They all belong to Suzanne Collins ofcourse.**

**Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

There's a part of her she keeps from me, and I thought I knew her better than anybody. It's something deep inside her, a part so intimate that I have not dared ask her about it. It's nothing she does, she's not cold, or unloving, or secretive, it's just that sometimes I see it in her eyes, THAT world of emotions and thoughts and words that I'm not privy to, and though it drives me mad, I know it's something I have to earn to be let into.

But last night, when we made love for the first time, I think I saw it. It was one of those moments where everything and nothing is important, and we were lying, spooning, skin to skin. She was asleep but I'd been having trouble. To pass the time, I was trying to memorize the feel of her. I was beginning to trace the moles at her back, small, brown and plentiful when I felt her stir. She let out small moans, not really sexual, but then when she called my name out endearingly, it was enough to get me hard. Katniss stretched her legs. She turned her body towards me and I saw her eyes were only half open. Her lips pink and full reached blindly for me as she planted a kiss on my chin. Neck, collar bone. Her hands started wandering down my chest and I really didn't know what to do, if I should wake her up or not. As her fingers snaked through my pubic hair to my cock, I squirmed. I took her hand in mine, and tried to pry it away. She made a sort of annoyed sound against my throat where she was licking on a sweet spot.

"What's the matter, Peeta?" she said, with a frown.

"Oh! I didn't realize you were awake."

She smirked. "Why did you think I was doing this then?"

I felt myself redden "I thought maybe you were having a dream or something."

"I _was_ having a dream, but this is going to be much better." She winked at me, surprising me, and I think even herself at her flirtatiousness.

She kissed me, sliding her tongue in and out at the same rhythm that she was now pumping my shaft. She was hovering above me, propped on an elbow, and I could feel her nipples graze me with the movements of her body. I took one breast in my hand and started kneading them, rolling the bud between my thumb and forefinger.

She broke the kiss then and licked her way down to my chest. She latched onto my nipple and the feel of her hot, wet mouth, licking and sucking and oh dear God, biting my nipple drove me wild. I groaned out loud and my hips gave an involuntary buck where her hand had become motionless. She continued her ministrations though, now completely removing her hand from my throbbing dick.

I was losing it, and fast. I grabbed her head and brought her lips crashing to mine. In one swift motion I was on top and she was lying underneath me. Still kissing her, I pushed a finger in between her folds and found her amazingly wet. The friction caused her to let out this sexy, breathy moan into my mouth.

Before I knew what was happening, she flipped us over and was now straddling me. She ground her hips against my erection a few times as she took my hands and pinned them above my head, telling me with her eyes to keep them there. She grabbed me, and positioning my tip, she lowered herself onto my cock.

"Fuck." we both cried out in unison. For a while, Katniss just sat there, adjusting herself and then she started moving. Steadying herself by placing her hands on my chest, Katniss ground her hips against me, tortuously slow. Her hair caught in the light from the lamp, and her breasts, so soft, I was captivated by the sight. I don't think I've ever seen anything so breathtakingly beautiful.

Katniss leaned down and kissed me darting her tongue in my mouth and I returned the gesture with fervor. Her hips were now bouncing up and down on my dick, hard, fast and shallow and I could feel her breathing get ragged. My eyes felt so heavy and my brain was hazy, all I could register was the feeling of Katniss, my Katniss.

She planted her hands above my shoulders on the bed, and propped herself.

"Peeta! Look. At. me." her words punctuated each time she went down.

I opened my eyes and saw her face flushed, her mouth open in a pant, eyes wild and excited. I could tell she was close. As was I. I reached down and rubbed her clit causing her to let out a feral growl. From where her stomach was in contact with mine, I felt it contract. Her walls spammed around my shaft, pushing me over the edge too. Witha guttural grunt, I pumped into her in quick short bursts. She took my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her, never breaking eye contact, as we rode out the high together. She was looking at me, directly at me and through the haze, I finally saw it. The hidden part. Those emotions and those thoughts, naked in her eyes, finally given to me in that moment of extreme passion, trust and intimacy. Almost as if she read my mind, she whispered raggedly,

"Peeta..." then she placed a kiss on my cheek, so sweet, so chaste it seemed impossible after the wild passion. She collapsed on top of me and I rearranged myself around her so I was holding her against my chest.

I felt her awake somewhere in the night. She kissed and mumbled something into my chest and went back to sleep. In the morning, I opened my eyes to see hers already trained on me. When I asked her how long she'd been awake, she blushed a beautiful tinge of pink and said she'd been observing me for a while now.

We stayed in bed, silently looking at each other, no words necessary, rather no words important enough to break this trance. But I had to ask her, had to quell my erratic thoughts that stemmed from the poison that still ran through my body, though subdued.

"You love me. Real or not real."

"Real."


End file.
